


Phone Calls

by Shinyphoenix



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, Vague descriptions of bodies, doesn't really fit the prompts for today but it's the angst day right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: Two unfinished phone calls, a wish granted, and feelings unspoken





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at dialogue.

_Fire. There's always fire. Searing heat and flames everywhere. And there are the burned out cities. Crumbled buildings that are either smoking or still ablaze. Bodies aren't unusual. Sometimes they are unidentifiable. Sometimes he knows them. He doesn't always see the faces, but he knows. Sometimes there are objects whose owners must be nearby. A skateboard, lighter, camera. A broken red marble. These all burn too._

_The strange thing about this dream is that there is only one body. It is someone important, someone who should still be vibrant and alive._

_His aura is consuming him, uncontrollable, and he can't reach the body; it's too late. But he has to reach it. Has to make it right. And when he breaks through, there is a deafening crack from above and it is too late again._   _His sword comes crashing down and it hurts. He feels the pain of all the destruction he has ever caused, and it suffocates him. He needs to escape, will do anything to not feel this anguish._

Mikoto wakes abruptly. He is still in the chair in his room where he fell asleep. Another nightmare. Nothing out of the ordinary; just more fire and destruction. Although it feels like there was something else this time... But the dream dissipated like smoke the moment Mikoto woke up, and he can't remember anything but the usual fear and flames. 

He only realizes what he's doing after he's hit the call button and is raising his phone to his ear, but it's too late to back out now even if he wanted to.

The phone barely rings once before Munakata's mildly annoyed voice comes over the phone. "It's nearly midnight, Suoh."

 "Is it?"

"Yes, it is. I wouldn't think someone as lethargic as yourself would be awake at this time of night."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I see." There is the faint scratching sound followed by a rustling of papers and more scratching.

"You're working." It isn't really a question.

"Those of us with responsibilities tend to do that."

"It's nearly midnight, Munakata" he echoes the other's earlier comment, drawing out the syllables of his name.

"Perhaps I would not have to work so late if you and yours were not so destructive all the time."

"Hey, we've been good lately."

"Yes, I suppose I have not had the misfortune of seeing you this past week."

"Miss me?" Mikoto finds himself grinning, relaxing back into the chair. 

A scoff "Hardly". 

Mikoto can practically see the look on that annoying, arrogant face. Violet eyes glittering with assholishness, mouth barely a smirk. "Heh". 

There is a minute of comfortable silence, not even broken by the scratch of Munakata's pen, before the Blue King speaks again. 

"I shudder to imagine what has been keeping your band of miscreants busy."

"Nothing you can lecture about. Been planning to surprise Anna for her birthday."

"Ah yes. Miss Anna turns eleven tomorrow, does she not?"

"Yeah, she does." He smiles, turning his head to look at the rose on the table next to him. 

"It must be nice to have such a closely knit clan. Despite your numerous other failings, you seem to have managed that quite well. Perhaps Fushimi-kun would appreciate his party next year more if it were a surprise..." The last bit sounds more like Munakata is musing to himself, so Mikoto doesn't bother telling him that the lack of surprise was almost certainly  _not_ the reason Fushimi did not like his party. 

"It is important to spend time such nice quality time with your clansmen," Munakata continues. "Mine always seem to be busy even when I schedule bonding activities months in advance..." 

He sounds wistful, almost sad. And Mikoto knows that, although the other man would never admit it, Munakata often feels very lonely. It is something he himself feels a lot too, despite being constantly surrounded by his clansmen. Being alone is probably the safest thing if he doesn't want his nightmares to become reality. But sometimes, when he's with Munakata, he thinks it wouldn't be that bad if...

"Hey, Munakata... Do you think sometime we-"

His phone beeps to indicate he has a call waiting. He looks at the screen and frowns when he sees Izumo's name. He doesn't usually call Mikoto at night unless something annoying and important happened. 

"One sec..." he says before switching to the other line. "Izumo?"

"I'm sorry, Mikoto... I have bad news"

 

* * *

 

His sword comes crashing down. But it is not like his dream. There is no crushing agony. The sword stops just before it reaches him, and then it disappears. He is free. There is another sword, this one through his chest. But although he can feel the points where the blade entered and exited his body, he doesn't feel pain. If there is any feeling in his chest, it is something much warmer. Something directed at the man who has saved him from his pain. Something that could have been... something if they had been allowed the chance to let it grow. Something he feels he needs to tell Munakata, before it is too late. 

But it is already too late. He won't tell him. He  _can't_  tell him. Munakata doesn't deserve the burden of that knowledge. Not when he won't be able to do anything with it. Not when Mikoto is already leaving him more alone than ever. 

Instead, Mikoto is content to hold him in his arms, or at least brace himself against on the other's shoulders, and smile as the world fades into oblivion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After brainstorming a ton of angsty fics, I finally post this one. Yay!  
> So I got this idea then I reread the "Happy Birthday" chapter of the Memory of Red manga to make sure it all fit together.


End file.
